


A Moan of Ice and Bloodthistle

by IceFairyChiruno



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: All mages are bottoms, F/F, Grief/Mourning, How is this the first smut tagged with these two, It’s a scientific fact, Jaileera, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Queening, Two cis women, Vaginal Fingering, Valaina, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFairyChiruno/pseuds/IceFairyChiruno
Summary: Varian Wrynn’s death hits Jaina Proudmoore pretty hard. To cope, she seeks the support of someone who knew him just as well as her—Valeera Sanguinar. But the “support” she gets is more than she bargained for...(A smutty sapphic one-shot.)With massive thanks toGrimPotatofor being the best damn beta reader I could ask for. <3





	A Moan of Ice and Bloodthistle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first “serious” smut I’ve tried to write where the circumstances aren’t super-cracky, even if the ship is unknown territory for most people. I still can’t believe there aren’t any Valeera/Jaina tags on this site, what?? Hoping this is a good entry for the pairing. Comments very welcome! 
> 
> With thanks also to the rest of the Sugarcubes DnD Squad (Grim, Valk, Jelly, Empress, Tres) for giving me the go ahead to write this - especially Tres for requesting the pairing and Valk for the immortal “all mages are bottoms” line.

It had been barely three days since the news from Broken Shore arrived. A study was a pretty poor place to grieve, but there I was, on the very evening of Varian’s memorial service, writing condolences to the others in the Alliance who would need to know. And between many tear stains and wobbly ink lines from shaking hands, I was building up a mountain of failed letters.

    The memorial had been a pompous and dignified mess. It gave the Alliance the King Varian they wanted to see. But it did no justice to the friend I knew and loved. I needed someone who knew him like I did to speak my mind to. So I sent for her.

    Valeera arrived in the curt and and formal manner one would have expected of a royal advisor in a period of official mourning. Measured knocks on the door, awaiting an invitation to enter. She gave courtly bow before addressing me, “Lady Jaina”. Ugh. It was too much.

    “Just call me by first name only, we’ve met enough times right?” I told her, sounding perhaps a little too snappy. “We’re in private for Tides’ sake, you can act like yourself.”

    Valeera raised a very wispy blonde eyebrow. She relaxed her posture, seeming relieved to to drop formalities. “Sure... Jaina. Why’d you buzz for me? You seem mad.” She was wearing a mourning cape in customary black, a form-fitting black tunic and tights underneath with jagged red embroidery. I might’ve admired how nice she looked even in funerary attire, were I not so preoccupied by stress and frustration.

    I sighed, massaging my brow with my fingers. “Sorry, it’s just... I’ve had it up to here with Stormwind officials apologising and consoling me for Varian’s death in the stiffest and most shallow way possible. I called for you because you knew him. Really knew him.”

    “We... never fucked if that’s what you’re implying,” said Valeera with a shrug.

    I found myself cracking a smile. You could always count on Valeera to be the most irreverent one in the room when given half the chance. “What I meant is—you were one of his most trusted friends, ever. I need someone I can rant to truthfully about our memories of him. It’s the proper way to mourn.”

    “And here I thought you needed a shoulder to break down and cry on,” Valeera chuckled.

    “Don’t jinx it. I’ve done enough crying on my own over the past few days, I’d rather have someone to scream and laugh with and fill this void.” I rose from my seat behind my writing desk, making for the liquor cabinet at the bottom of the nearest bookshelf. I pulled out two diamond-patterned glasses and a bottle of my favourite label. “Will a drink help? I’ve got some really good Kul’Tiran whisky here that I’ve been dying to share with someone.”

    Valeera gave a hungry smile. “Now you’re talking.”

    I magicked some ice into the glasses and poured a good shot and a half for each of us. Then I placed one into Valeera’s hands and beckoned for her to come sit with me by the reading corner. I took the chaise longue and she took the plush armchair opposite, a low but long coffee table in between to seat our drinks and the bottle on. We sipped, and began to slowly unload on each other about our fallen friend.

    “He was such an angry, magnificently ripped bastard,” said Valeera. “The perfect warrior.”

    “But also sad,” I added. “So tortured and brooding from everything that happened to him—his city being turned to rubble, his father and then beloved wife murdered. Yet he was also tender and caring when it came to his people, to Anduin, to his closest friends.”

    Valeera nodded with a grimace. “That’s what pissed me off too with the memorial service. They left the messier parts of him out completely. He wasn’t the perfectly calm and in control leader the Alliance needed. I would’ve almost preferred it if he never figured out who he was and stayed a free fighter with me all this time. But he took the mantle asked of him, despite his faults.”

    “For all his unbridled intensity, he did his hardest to learn.” I found my eyes tearing up in spite of my promise of having cried enough. “He even swallowed his old prejudices and agreed to meet Thrall under my counsel. I can scarcely forgive myself for pushing him to cavort with Horde leaders now, after the Sunreaver plot, after Theramore. But he did what was needed of him at the time. Even if it ultimately cost him his life.”

    “Jaina...” Valeera said, empathy softening her voice. “He was a decent man. One of few.”

    “Yeah,” I agreed, draining my glass and reaching for the whiskey bottle, tears streaming down my cheeks. “Humble, dutiful, not at all power-hungry. Sure wish Arthas could’ve been more like him. Sure wish I appreciated him more when he was around. Tides, this wasn’t how this talk was supposed to go, it’s like losing Derek all over again...”

    Valeera must’ve sensed the need to wrestle the conversation away from grief for the sake of my plunging mood. Her next question took me completely by surprise. “Did you... ever have the hots for Varian?”

    I choked, nearly dropping the whisky bottle mid-pour. “Hell no, Valeera, he was like a brother to me!” I shot her back an incredulous stare, a wobbly laugh rising in my throat. “You were always boasting about his amazing body, did you want him?”

    The Blood Elf stuck her tongue out, her green eyes practically glinting. “I’m a connoisseur of strong bodies. It was purely platonic admiration on my part. I mean sure, Lo’Gosh and I used to get pretty sweaty and skimpy together in the heat of the arena as gladiator buddies. But I don’t swing that way. It’s women who are my bloodthistle.”

    “Oh,” I said, a little embarrassed that I hadn’t realised sooner. The redness blooming in my cheeks was accompanied by a different train of thought altogether, which I frantically tried to fan away. “I mean, obviously.”

    Valeera went on without noticing my faltering. “Varian and I used to bond over talking about women actually. No-one was ever going to replace his dear Tiffin, but he certainly found earthly comfort in many new lovers throughout the years.” She traced the lip of her drink glass in slow, smooth circles, causing a sonorous hum to fill the air. I suddenly became very aware of how long and shapely her fingers were.

    “What about, uh, you?” I asked, trying not to stammer.

    “Oh I’ve been around a bit,” admitted Valeera, a cheeky lilt in her voice. “But there was one woman in particular who I was quite taken with, and we were on-again off-again lovers for some time. In a way I have Varian to thank because I was trying to track him down when I met her.” She tapped her glass and I refilled it for her on queue to the twinkle of her eyes. “I’m surprised Aegwynn never told you about her time with me.”

    I gasped. “Aegwynn? Surely you jest!...”

    “Oh Jaina,” Valeera laughed smugly. “Are you doubtful of my charms? I’ve pierced many a woman through the heart, metaphorically and literally.”

    “No I’m not doubting you’re a ladykiller, I mean just look at you-” I paused, biting my lip before I said too much. It couldn’t have just been the drink—I was barely tipsy in my current state. Maybe it was the few days weighing on me making me crave for some physical release. Either way, my tongue and mind were both slipping steadily towards the carnal, and I was at the risk of making a fool of myself. I cleared my throat. “It’s just—we’re talking about Aegwynn here. The great Guardian of Tirisfal? Mother of the Accursed Prophet? My late chamberlain? She seemed so regal... just colour me a bit shocked.”

    “What exactly are you saying, Jaina?” Valeera’s voice took on resonant, husky drawl as she leaned forward to taunt me. “That Archmages can’t get some? You’re a prude. Just because you haven’t gotten some since that little fling with Kalec doesn’t mean Aegwynn wasn’t making booty calls.”

    “What…”

    “And let’s be real, since Kalec _barely_ counts, you’ve practically been celibate since Arthas.”

    “Shut up!” I yelled, my cheeks absolutely burning. “H-how would you know!”

    The Blood Elf pressed a finger to her lips. “Oh, a girl can tell.”

    I was riled up. Valeera had done a real good job of distracting me from my grief over Varian, but now I was just flustered and heated. I really should’ve thought twice about inviting such a wickedly attractive woman into a private audience with me. I stared hard at Valeera, trying to read her. Her hooded emerald eyes were absolutely twinkling, and her shapely lips were stretched into into a smirking grin that showed off her bright fangs. I had to stop my gaze from wandering down her tunic to the sleek tights hugging her very toned legs. Tides.

    “I’m sorry, we’ve gone really off topic haven’t we?” Valeera said with a laugh. “In any case I didn’t mean to offend you by presuming you might’ve had a thing for Varian. It just was you mentioning Arthas that had me curious.”

    “Arthas almost put me off love for good,” I said flatly.

    “But you can change that!” cried Valeera, grabbing my hands and squeezing them in encouragement, as I felt a rush of blood to the head in response. “Get out there, be assertive. I don’t presume to know your type but a sweet woman like you would definitely charm a few hearts.”

    “ _You’re_ my type, Valeera,” I stammered, before my mind could catch up.

    Valeera’s smugness seemed to melt away. She looked back at me wide-eyed as my words sunk in, an unmistakable blush beginning to colour her cheeks and her long slender ears. “Jaina?” she said, her voice higher and breathier with surprise than I’d ever heard before. It was, honestly, the biggest turn-on. Fuck.

    I’d never made it this far with another woman before. Actually blurting out a confession was one thing; getting a positive response afterwards was unthinkable. Who knew that expressing your feelings openly instead of stewing in them and locking them away might actually result in nice things? What a concept.

    Not having any idea of how to proceed, I took Valeera’s advice and channeled my assertiveness into the first thing that came to mind. I got up, walked over to the blushing Blood Elf in her armchair, slid onto her lap like an eager cat, and pressed myself into her with a passionate kiss.

    Valeera’s lips met mine, freezing for only a second before they parted instinctively as she kissed me back. A shiver rippled down my back as our mouths brushed against each other in lapping bites, tongues twirling and melting into each other. My eyes were shut at first as I let myself sink into the pure feeling of the kiss, but curiosity got to me and I opened them—Valeera’s sharp face was so close, the green glow from her closed eyes only flickering through her long lashes, her brow furrowed in pleasure.

    I moaned, breaking away from her mouth and trailing my way down her jaw and neck with more kisses, my hands roaming against her tunic and slipping under to stroke against the smooth skin of her sides and abdomen. My fingers snaked upwards against her chest, tracing inwards along the silky satin wings and cups of her bra. I grasped and kneaded with my hands as I nudged her tunic neck to the side, exposing a shoulder, into which I lunged with a sucking bite.

    Valeera gasped, her body reacting to my touch, and her hands responding by cradling and stroking my hips and thighs in kind. I found myself grinning giddily, nuzzling along her collarbone to whisper in her ear, “Strip for me?”

    The Blood Elf fixed me an equally hungry smile as she obliged, loosening her tunic belt-cord and peeling off her top before unfastening her bra. Soft creamy mounds, large pink areolae, nipples already plump with arousal. I felt a great heat wash over my face as I fell upon her now-naked chest, flitting between tentative rubbing and brushing against them with my cheeks and lips, and bold biting and raking with my teeth and nails. I chanced a glance up at Valeera, who was biting her own lip with pleasure but also had a smug questioning look in her eyes.

    “What is it?” I managed to gasp in between savouring her breasts.

    “Oh, I just can’t get over how cute and eager you look,” Valeera replied. “I wouldn’t have guessed you invited me here just to seduce me, but I’m not going to complain.”

    “I did not!” I cried, digging in with my fingers and biting into the side of her left breast before sucking hard. Valeera gave a pleasurable grunt as I pulled away, leaving a dark mark near the middle of her chest. As she arched her head back I lunged at her neck with my mouth, kissing more bruises wetly into her. “I invited you—here to help—me mourn. You’re the one who—started talking about sex and—got me all distracted!”

    Valeera gave little soft sighs and moans between my love-bites, driving me even wilder. “I was merely trying to stop you crying! Varian wouldn’t have wanted that.” She stroked her fingers into my hair, petting and massaging in slow, powerful circles. “Maybe this is exactly what we need though, to wash away the pain together.”

    I nodded into her, sighing and nuzzling as my hands roved over and stroked her back and chest. Her touch was addictive. Being petted by her soothed me into an almost trance-like state, as I slowed my movements to match her rhythm and began to lose myself in the feeling. Feeling my control slip, I clenched my fingers firmly on her waist and traced down to the band of her leggings, sliding inside and circling my way around keenly. “Then allow me to savour you?” I asked, nuzzling into her crotch, my cheeks tingling from her warmth. “I’ve been... daydreaming about such a treat with you from time to time, I won’t lie.”

    “Well, when you put it that way, I’d be honoured to indulge you.” Valeera gave a haughty chuckle, lifting my chin up with a flick of her fingers, before peeling off her leggings and panties in one smooth motion. I inhaled deeply. My eyes were met by the most toned set of hips and thighs imaginable, flanking a thick but trimmed bush of dark wiry copper, with the sweetest hint of pink, slick lips showing through the base. Further down were firm, battle-grazed knees, muscular calves and large, strong feet. I could do little to hide my wonder and excitement, which crashed up inside me and began to border on anxiety. Where do I begin? But Valeera simply shot me a commanding look, patted her central mound as she arched her back to push it further forward towards my blushing face, and spread her legs while also parting her centre with one hand in perfect harmony.

    My mouth descended upon her cunt like it was the most natural thing in the world. I pressed up with my lips first, feeling up and down along her slit, taking in the fleshy, petal-like shapes of her outer folds, feeling the contours of her inner with my skin. Then I licked, tentatively at first, but instantly hearing, feeling Valeera breathe in pleasurable response, I lapped in more eagerly, swirling against her length, under her hood and against her silky, firm clit. I probed my tongue against her opening before pressing inside, feeling her warmth, tasting her.

    As I drove my tongue into her, swirling, digging, piercing in deep, I was rewarded with Valeera’s breathy moans, her hand petting and caressing my head and neck as I worked. And I thought back to Arthas, and the times he had balked at putting his face anywhere near my bare vulva. How he had derided mine and all women’s privates as rank and difficult to stomach, while expecting me to service him obediently on command. It was with this rage at how wrong he was did I press myself into Valeera’s centre eagerly, passionately, wanting to fill her with all the love previously denied to me. And as I did I felt my own core quivering and swelling up with a wet warmth in response, as if I could feel the very pleasure rocking her body.

    For a moment I felt in command, lavishing the Blood Elf’s folds and slit with my mouth and retelling in her her murmurs, groans, and pets. I was so focused in on my task, all I saw was her reddened, glistening core rising and falling against my tongue, as I took utmost care to give attention each side of her walls, and lapped in against her clit with every angle. I could almost feel the tension in her building through the movements against my mouth, the increased franticness of her fingers against my head, the depth of her breaths and heat simmering in her voice as she called my name.

    Then she pulled her thighs around my head, looped her calves over my back and squeezed into me, and I lost any semblance of control I had.

    Fuck, fuck, fuck. Valeera’s legs were something else. Powerful, smooth, muscular. They pressed against me and the soft strength of her inner thighs against my cheeks instantly turned me limp. My mouth struggled to stay on task but I found my head beginning to spin from the blood rushing to it. I gasped and panted into her cunt, moaning in spite of myself. “Valeera!”

    Valeera released her pressure on me a little, enough for me to breathe properly again. But she began move her legs in a most vicious, tantalising dance against me, stroking my temples and jawline with her thick calves and knees, pressing my face into her thighs with her hands. “You seem a little... distracted Jaina,” she crooned. I could barely catch the flash of her fanged teeth in the cheekiest smile through the wild, commanding motions of her legs against my head.

    “I... damn it Valeera...” Helpless, I tried once again to turn my attention back to her cunt, but the sweet motion of her legs against my cheeks was too much. I moaned into them, giving in and kissing into them, biting and licking voraciously. “How... dare you...”

    At that, Valeera stopped. She hooked her legs together behind my ears and lifted, pulling me by the head helplessly up towards her face, which showed that fierce smugness mixed with a hint of disappointment. I swallowed, wondering if my weakness had put her off. “Jaina, Jaina,” she said with a honeyed huskiness. “How dare you invite me in here, advance upon me, only to melt into a helpless pile as soon as I start feeling good! I think I’m going to have to take the reins.”

    “But...” I spluttered. “I can do it. Let me service you...”

    Valeera held a finger up to my lips, silencing me. “Oh you will service me. But I’ll be the one setting the pace from here on out.”

    She rose and pulled me with her by firm fingers under my chin. She walked us around the coffee table to the chaise longue across the room, into which she dropped me. Then she kissed me deep into the mattress, with such ferocity that I thought she might shred my mouth apart. Then, she set to work tearing off my clothes as her lips wandered across me. Off went my black buttoned blouse, sapphire-blue pencil skirt, and knee-length grey socks, her fingers wandering across my touch-starved skin as she undressed me—tracing, grabbing holding. Sighs, soft moans, and squeaks of delight dribbled out of me reflexively. It had been so long since I had been touched like this, so long since I’d felt so wanted.

    Valeera left my undergarments untouched for the moment. With me in position on the sofa, she kneeled, knees flanking my head above each of my shoulders, as she draped her arms over the backrest to brace herself. Then she lowered herself onto me, spreading, until her dripping core was inches above my lips.

    “Eat,” she commanded.

    I ate. I ate Valeera like my life depended on it. I latched onto her cunt with lips and let my tongue loose, swirling across her slit before gathering my will and plunging deep inside. Valeera rewarded me with breathy roar. She pressed herself down harder onto me, guiding my hands’ caress towards her legs with a knowing chuckle. “You’re going to want to hold onto something,” she said. Then levering herself against the backrest, she began to ride my face.

    I should have known better than to expect something soft and vanilla from Valeera. With the firm cushioning of the chaise longue beneath us, every rise and fall of her heated core against my mouth still rocked me like a battering ram. Her smooth thighs crashing across my cheeks with every thrust she made was equal parts intoxicating and suffocating, and I found myself both gasping and mewling with excitement in response. Valeera was courteous enough to ease me into the pace, but suffice it to say that I was unprepared for her power—even at a slow, deep pace, every downward press she made into me had me seeing stars. My tongue was being utterly thrashed and ground inside her walls; it was a quivering pulp by the time she began to shift  gears into an outright rapid bounce.

    Fatigued, I retreated a little and settled for sucking and pressing against the roof of her slit, licking into her clit in time to her movements. Valeera gave an approving moan and dropped one of her hands down onto my head, threading her fingers through my hair for grip like a rider with her saddle horn. She went faster still. I felt my tongue and lips approaching numbness, smashed against by the jackhammer motions of her queening, but I held firm, magnetised to her sweet cunt’s pearl and fuelled the quivers coming from her walls, the raspy sound of her breathing and deep moans.

    It felt like a small eternity before Valeera stopped, pressing herself heavily into me as she breathed hard, struggling to catch her breath, her cunt quivering and contracting me like a drumbeat against my lips. Slowly she let herself slide down to eye-level against me, admiring my blushing, half-delirious face and wiping away the glistening nectar smeared across my lips and chin.

    “Valeera,” I gasped, “why did you stop? Didn’t you want to...”

    The Blood Elf shook her head. “Not on a first outing and not if I’m topping.” She grinned pointedly, tracing a finger along my jawline. “I prefer to ride new lovers into the floor and watch them melt first.”

    I found myself blushing at first. Lover? She called me her lover. My face bristled with pins and needles as I let out a weak scowl. “I wanted to make you come though! First you push me out of topping, then you pull back before peaking. Are you toying with me?”

    Valeera responded with a catlike snarl. “Yes, yes I am. You’re going to have to earn the right to see me come, little mage. And besides.” She dug her short nails into my hips and bit at my breasts through my bra, causing me to whine helplessly. “Mages are all bottoms through-and-through. Especially female human mages.”

    “Says who?”

    “Says me. Aegwynn was one. You are helplessly one. So, all female human mages are bottoms, as proven by science.” Valeera looked quite proud of herself.

    I rolled my eyes. That’s a sample size of two, you idiot, I wanted to say. But before I could collect my thoughts I felt Valeera’s strong hands reach behind my back to unclasp my bra, pulling it off over my arms, then biting into my nipples as she dragged my panties off and down my legs. “What- what are you doing...”

    “I never said we were done, Jaina,” Valeera said coyly. She was looking down at my crotch with the keen eyes of a hunter planning her next kill. I found myself blushing red hot, realising just how wet I must have been from the session. Valeera wiggled her fingers, placing her palm face-up against the swell of my bush and running her tongue tantalisingly up the length of her index and ring fingers. “It’s not a proper playdate unless one of us comes. And you’ve been so stressed with all the correspondence and formalities heaped on you, I know it’ll be good for you.”

    “If you must,” I squeaked. I tried my best not to sound too excited, and failed miserably.

    I felt Valeera’s fingers nuzzle up between my outer lips to circle and trace around my inner, before sliding in. She was slow, gentle and deliberate. Her middle finger entered solo, pushing little by little between my nervous, excited contractions, until it was submerged up to her top knuckle, deeper than I’d ever reached with my much smaller hands. It stirred snugly in my walls as I felt my body quiver and go weak, my mouth murmuring her name sweetly. Valeera gripped my jaw, kissed into me deeply but softly, her tongue massaging, placating my tired mouth, soft lips hugging and consoling mine. Then she slipped another finger inside to fill me up tight, closed the others into a fist, drew her hand back gently, before ramming forward with her first thrust.

    My whole body buckled, and I gave the most pathetic, muffled whine. She’d only just started and I was reacting like this? Tides, I really was a bottom. Valeera shifted her legs up to straddle mine as if she were mounting me. Her fingers glided into me again and again with such slick ferocity, and my body shook, my walls quivering in aftershock with each thrust. Her chest pressed against me, her larger breasts kneading into mine, our tender nipples rubbing together. Her free hand gripped my head firmly as she broke the kiss and locked her head against the crook of my neck, driving her hand below even faster, deeper into me.

    I moaned heatedly. “Valeera, I don’t want to scream.”

    “Oh you so do, you liar,” hissed Valeera, biting into my neck.

    “M-maybe but...!” The study we were in was pretty solidly built like the rest of the stone that housed it, but there were other rooms on this floor, and guards patrolling the very corridor outside. “The others will hear.”

    “You’re a mage aren’t you? Do something about that.”

    I moaned again, this time a shuddering staccato punctuated by Valeera’s movements. “F-fine!” I whined. I raised my arms together over her back, breathing deeply and intoning a spell as a lavender light filled my fingers, solidifying into a cube. Valeera didn’t make it any easier, continuing her unrelenting pace and even having the gall to twist her fingers inside me, causing me to squeak and mess up the incantation more than once. When I finally formed and released the spell properly, the lavender cube expanded to the edges of the room, sizzling and sinking into the crevices of the stone walls, the door and window gaps, and the tiles of the floor.

    “There,” I said with a huff.

    Valeera drew her head above mine and fixed me with the most devastating fanged grin. “Oh finally. Now I can actually lay into you without holding back.”

    “You were holding b-” I began, before I had my breath ripped out me in a whimpering gasp. Valeera’s fingers were curling inside me, walking along the roof of my walls, stroking me in an area I’d never been touched before. They pressed in, further than I thought possible, like heavenly talons raking into pleasurable depths I didn’t know could be reached. Valeera arched her back and set her lips upon my breasts, tugging, biting, threatening to swallow them whole, teasing harder than I ever could do to hers. All the while her finger treading grew more rapid, more rough, until they reared back and thrusted as one in a vicious uppercut, then another, another as Valeera began to power into me with her whole arm’s strength again.

    Instinctively I wanted to grab something to muffle myself, but the sound-sealing spell was definitely holding, the room responding with a purple shimmer every noise I made. I was already screaming. I wrapped my arms around Valeera’s back, wrenching my nails across her skin as I gripped and slipped with every couch-shaking, cunt-shuddering arm thrust she made. “Valeera!” I cried. “Valeera, Tides, you’re too good...”

    “And you are the sweetest little morsel,” she responded, her breathy words setting my cheeks and ears alight. She twisted her hand again with her clawed grip, making me squeak and quiver desperately. I felt her thumb brush up and press lightly on my clit and I knew I was done for. “Do you wanna know why I love making love to mages so much?”

    “W-why...”

    “Because I’m a Blood Elf. I thrive off magical release, and when a mage climaxes...” She squeezed my cunt emphatically, causing more unintelligible mewls to escape my mouth. “Let’s just say the surge she gives off is as delicious for me as what she’s feeling.” Valeera drew her head up to kiss me again, this time in tender reassurance. “So no feeling guilty for not getting me to peak now. Let go and really feel. For Varian, for me, and for yourself. Come for me when you’re ready, my frost thistle.”

    I was too far gone already to need much encouragement, but the sweetness of her voice and words warmed me further. I leant back into her pleasure, letting my moans and cry gush out freely. I let the sight of her fierce, sharp face nestled against me, her glistening, bronzed body in motion spellbind me. I savoured the smooth crash of her body against mine, her knees grazing my thighs, her nipples pressing into my breasts, her hand grasping my head so firmly like a rider taming her bull. And I revelled in the wild, commanding power of her lower hand within me, pressing into both my sweet spots at once, her fingers ramming the roof of my walls relentlessly, her thumb slipping and squeezing against my clit, rubbing me until I burst.

    We called each other’s names as I rose over the peak and came—her in a soft husky croon, me in breathless whines. I was already hoarse before that final eruption of pleasure, but when I felt it crash, I arched my head back and wailed, oh I fucking wailed. Every inch of my body was flooding, popping in ecstasy as I bucked and rocked against Valeera, my lover Valeera, raking her back with my nails until I drew blood. She held me firm, breathing soothing moans next to my screams. I could feel her body rippling, flexing with the magical surge from my climax, goosebumps shooting up her arm and back—hearing her in pleasure too only made me come harder, my core crashing and pounding into her fingers in both punishment and reward for her deed, my legs clenching around her hips until every strength from them was drained and they sank back, quivering and defeated, as my cries died down.

    She stayed within me, her fingers slowing to a gentle stir. Her head nestled against my chest, snug against my chin, and I could feel my heart pounding against her cheek as I moved my hands to stroke her hair and ears fondly. I struggled to speak or even breathe without descending into more faint moaning whines. “Valeera,” I said finally.

    “Yes Jaina?”

    “Thank you. For healing me, and helping me forget.”

    Valeera nestled up to kiss me on the cheek. Then she fixed me with the most coy smile. “You’re welcome. But I dare hope you don’t forget about tonight too soon, otherwise I wouldn’t have done my job properly!”

    “You know what I meant!” I cried, pinching her ear. A cheeky laugh and squeeze of her hand against my crotch told me that she definitely knew. “Do you uh,” I said after a pause, “want to do this again sometime...?”

    “I could be persuaded,” she said nonchalantly.

    “Would a proper date beforehand persuade you?” I asked. “Just so you don’t accuse me of mindless seduction. Dinner, and then a walk in the park.”

    “Sex in the park.”

    “No!” I gasped. “Everyone will see!”

    “You’re a mage aren’t you?” she retorted, eyes glimmering like green stars.

    I blushed brighter than a ruby rose, and said no more.


End file.
